


Elmer x Reader #14, #22, #40

by outlawed_to_the_stars



Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Panic Attacks, angsty shit, really bad breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars
Summary: Reader had a really bad panic attack in the middle of the street and Elmer didn't help. The relationship had been strained for a little while and that was the final straw...Basically, a really bad breakup out the back of a library. Angsty shit
Relationships: Elmer (Newsies)/Reader, Elmer x Reader
Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757191
Kudos: 7





	Elmer x Reader #14, #22, #40

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #14 - "Same page? We're not even in the same library!", #22 - "You left me alone.", #40 - "I'll miss you."  
> Ship/Pairing: Elmer x Reader  
> Era: Modern  
> Genre: Angst  
> TW: Panic attacks, mentions of catcalling, break up, crying
> 
> This is pretty sad tbh

"H-he just l-l-left me in the s-street..." You managed to choke out between sobs. You hugged the pillow closer to your chest.

"He's an idiot, but he went to beat them up, I guess. He must've been trying to help, but...didn't..." Your best friend said, trying to calm you down a bit. She rubbed your back and you smiled a bit.

"Come 'ere, (Y/N)." She held her arms out for a hug and you put the pillow aside. She hugged you for as long as you needed, letting you cry into her fluffy jumper. 

You were round at your best friend's house, after your boyfriend left you in the street in the middle of a panic attack. You had just been wandering around town, when some horrible men cat called you.

You had a panic disorder and you were triggered by shouts and unexpected, unpleasant things, and that experience had been all three of those things. You had been kneeling on the pavement with tears streaming down your face, shaking and completely unable to speak when Elmer rushed off to give the men a piece of his mind.

You had tried to call out for him to stay with you, but he either didn't hear you or just ignored you, but he wasn't there when you needed him the most...and you were finding it quite hard to forgive him...

You pulled away, out of the hug and wiped your nose with some tissues that were on the small table next to your best friend's sofa. You picked out another tissue from the box and wiped your eyes. You sniffed, and a small smile crept onto your face. Your best friend gave amazing hugs and they never failed to make you feel better.

You both stayed silent for a few seconds, until the silence was broken by your phone vibrating. You twisted behind you and picked it up. You turned it on and say about 12 missed calls and 7 text messages from Elmer. They were mostly about 'just wanting to talk', but you didn't want to see him.

"You alright, (Y/N)?" Sarah, your best friend, asked. You turned back to her, phone in hand.

"Yea...it's--it's just Elmer. He keeps texting and calling me. Saying that he 'just wants to talk' " You said, putting air quotation marks around the last part of your sentence and rolling your eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to him...He's probably just worried about you!" She began, but she pushed the idea away in her mind when she saw your face. "But we can forget about that for a while. I'm always gonna be here for you (Y/N)."

"Yea...I know." You said, smiling. You both fell silent again.

"Wanna watch a movie?!" Sarah said after about a minute.

"Sure! What do you wanna watch?" You asked.

"How about 1992sies?" Of course, she purposefully picked your favourite movie. 

You laughed through small sniffs.

"Love ya, Sarah."

She put the movie in, went into her kitchen and made popcorn for you two to share.

She came back with a big bowl of sweet popcorn and sat on the sofa. You watched the movie together, singing along, laughing at the funny parts and hugging each other in the sad parts.

**~ The next day ~**

"Thank you, Mr Jacobs. Have a good day!" You turned around and walked out of your office building. Your floor manager, Davey, no sorry! Mr Jacobs...let you go early that day. He was a really nice guy and he noticed you weren't feeling too great, so he let you go a at mid-day.

You plugged your headphones into your phone and clicked on the Spotify app. You went down the 13 flights of stairs listening to your Broadway playlist on shuffle.

The damn elevators were broken and by the time you reached the bottom floor, you were quite out of breath.

You exited the building through the spinny doors and walked out into the bustling street. The city was surprisingly busy, and you were on edge, not wanting another middle-of-the-street panic attack.

Your stupid boyfriend was the only person who knew how to calm you down and he abandoned you...You told yourself to stop thinking about him and get back to your apartment. You just wanted to get changed into something comfy and go to the library to find a new good book.

You weaved your way through the streets and made it to your apartment block. You took the elevator up to your floor - floor 9 - and burst into your apartment.

You took your shoes off and dumped your bag by the door. You put your keys in the little pot on the table.

You ran to your bedroom and flopped onto your bed. You lay there for a little while, breathing in and out, clearing you head.

You checked your phone after a few minutes and saw another load of missed calls and texts from Elmer. You clicked it off and chucked it to the end of your bed.

You sighed and turned your head to look at your closet. You got up and took your clothes off, making sure your curtains were closed beforehand. You picked some fresh clothes from your closet and put them on.

Your favourite grey jeans, purple t-shirt and green button-up checked shirt over the top. You grabbed a grey jumper and tied it around your waist tightly. You then slipped on a pair of socks and your black rip-off converse.

You grabbed a bag and stuffed your phone, meds, pen and notebook inside. You grabbed a hairband and put your hair into a ponytail, then picked up your keys and backed out of your front door. You locked your door and ran down all of the flights of stairs, just because you felt like it.

You ran out into the street and made your way to the big city library. You took a deep breath in and took in the familiar scent of the old building. You always loved the library, you loved the books and you loved staying there for hours on end...which is exactly what you planned to do today.

You walked straight to the 'just in' table and began reading some of the blurbs. You turned around when you heard someone clear their throat behind you. Your heart sank, and all positive feeling left you when you saw who it was.

"Hey (Y/N)..." Elmer...You picked up the book that interested you the most and walked away from him. He followed you and tried to get your attention.

"(Y/N)! Please...I just want to talk! Please..."

"Fine...Talk then." You span around to face him. You both talked with hushed voices, you knew better than to piss of the old librarian. She was lovely when you whispered, but once you talked loudly, she was evil!

He took a deep breath in. "Ok...(Y/N) I'm so sorry for what happened, but I was trying to help! I really was! It was scary for me too and I was trying my best..." He paused for a few seconds. "(Y/N)...I hope you can forgive me...I think we're still roughly on the same page and--"

"What!?" You cut in. You were angry at him for saying that. "Same page!? We're not even in the same library!" 

"Ummm..." You both looked around and saw that you were in fact, in the same library...

"Oh, it's just a figure of speech Elmer!" You said a bit too loudly.

"We should probably talk outside..." Elmer whispered after everyone within a 5 bookshelf radius had stopped staring at you.

You took a deep breath in, returned your book to where you picked it up and reluctantly followed him out the back and into the alley way behind the library.

You propped yourself up against the metal dumpster, not caring about how dirty it was...

"Why do you want to talk...?" You folded your arms and stared at him.

"I want to make things better between us, and I know I shouldn't've left you there...but I only realised that after I left you! When I came back you had already called Sarah and---" You held up a hand to stop him. But he kept talking. "Please...I can explain..."

That was it. You lost it.

"No, don't explain...I get it! I really do...You were trying to help me, right?" You paused, and Elmer nodded. "Well, you didn't. You left me alone. You left me alone, in the middle of the street when the thing I needed most was you! You were the only person who knew how to calm me down! Hell, you were the only person in the entire fucking world who knows about my panic disorder! Not even my parents know! You were the only person I trusted...and now...now I don't know if I should trust you any more...I needed you, and you weren't there for me...You know what...? It's over. We are over...I hope you're happy." You paused again. "Goodbye Elmer."

"What?" He said, his voice was soft, fragile even. It sounded like it and his heart were going to break any minute. Maybe you had broken it already. He had tears streaming down his face and he was frozen to the spot.

In all the time we were together, you never got mad at him and now...oh god! "What have I done...?" You thought to yourself. You felt tears welling up in your eyes, constantly threatening to fall. You blinked, and one made it out. You let it fall.

"I'm breaking up with you Elmer...Goodbye..." His breath hitched, and you could practically hear his heart shattering.

You pushed yourself off the side of the dumpster slowly and turned around as you saw him sink to his knees on the floor. He was hunched over on his knees and you felt the earthquakes that his tears made as they hit the ground.

He then lifted his head and you felt his eyes in your back.

"I'll miss you..." His voice sounded hollow, empty and...lost...he sounded...lost...

You willed myself to not turn back to him. You walked hurriedly out of the alleyway and had just made it around the corner when you couldn't hold it together any longer. 

You collapsed to the hard concrete floor and leant back against the cold, rough brick wall of the library. You let the tears flow freely and you sobbed.

You cried, and you cried, and you cried.

He didn't even try to apologise in the end...

_"What have I done?"_


End file.
